


Sweet Pea

by beans_n_peas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cheating, Implied Mpreg, Infidelity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, married, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_n_peas/pseuds/beans_n_peas
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been happily together for almost 8 years. They met in their second year of university and married after graduating college. After two years, they now have adorable three-year-old son name Byul.Everything seemed to go going as usual...at least that is what Chanyeol thought so. Now he can only ponder where things went wrong.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written fic, so I want to apologize beforehand for this bad written au.  
This plot has been on my mind for a while and the urge to write it only grew over time. So here it is! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy (and understand) the introductory to this story!

The sound of little feet pounding against the wooden floor resonates throughout the living room. The household is enlightened by loud giggles of a three-year-old Byul, who is joyfully running around in circles flying his favorite white helicopter toy.

"Byul, baby, be careful. You will fall down if you keep running around like that." A deep and husky voice calls out, as the said person enters the living room, carrying a blue basket full of clean clothes. Byul comes to a complete stop and frowns for a bit.

He watches his appa walk to the front of the brown couch, taking a seat on the floor, and settling the basket next to him. Byul softly walks in front of his appa, showing displaying a cute frown. Chanyeol stops folding the small dinosaur print shirt, once he sees the small shadow and looks up to face his son. His son is showing him one of the cutest frowns, he has his arms folded, and is puffing his chest _‘Ahhh…they’re exactly alike’_ Chanyeol couldn’t help but softly chuckle at his thought. Chanyeol warmly smiles at his son, “you know…this pout won’t work on me…your appa always makes this face all time”, he brings up one of his hands and boops Byul’s button nose.

Byul unfolds his arms and jumps to hug his father, Chanyeol groaned at the sudden impact, but tightly held onto Byul, as he clings around his neck. "I won't fall appa! I pwomise!" Byul suddenly says, releasing he arms around his father. Byul changed his pouty face to a wide grin, showing his baby teeth.

“Hmm…you said that last time and you ended up falling” Byul looked at him with a confused faced, trying to recall this event “appa made both of us sit down at the corner of the room and made us raise our hands” this made Byul suddenly remember the horrific event and shook his head.

“How about you help fold the clothes while we wait for papa?" "Yes!" Byul enthusiastically answered as he made a little jump. Byul sat next to his father and was cautiously following his father’s steps to fold his little shirt.

"Appa...?" Byul asked in his pitched voice "Hmm...".. " when are we eating? Byul is hungwy". "We'll eat soon, your papa should be arriving anytime now" Chanyeol took out his phone to check the time, it was already 6 o’clock,_ ‘Baekhyun texted me forty minutes ago, he must be stuck in traffic’. _

Byul sighed at the thought of having to wait a few more minutes to eat something. “Can I get cookie appa?” Chanyeol looks at his son, who is tapping his growling stomach, “okay” Byul grinned at the thought of eating a cookie before dinner. Chanyeol stood up from where he was sitting and extends his hand to Byul “come on kiddo, let’s give you some apples”. Byul took his appa’s hand and walked together to the kitchen. Byul really wanted some Pororo cookies, but he was too hungry to complain about eating apples.

Just as Chanyeol was going pick up Byul to place him on his designated chair, the sound of a pair of keys opening the front door echoed across the house. Byul rapidly ran up to the main door and beamed of delight once he saw the person behind the door. "Papa, papa!" Byul anticipatedly shouted while jumping. He hugged his papa’s legs the moment Baekhyun closed the door. Byul looked up to his papa with puppy eyes, waiting for his papa’s reaction. "Hehe” Baekhyun picked up Byul “did you missed me, my little star” Baekhyun asked him as Byul snuggled against his neck. “I always miss papa” Byul’s responses warmed Baekhyun’s heart, he would never trade in his beautiful family for anything.

Across the room, Baekhyun saw his husband standing with a proud smile on his face, capturing the beautiful moment with his phone. “Yeollie” Baekhyun cutely whined. He currently looks like a mess after working an 8-hour shift; his ironed dress shirt was now wrinkled, and his brown comma hair was now everywhere. Knowing exactly what his hubby was thinking, Chanyeol walked and stood in front of Baekhyun, placing his hands on Baek’s waist. Chanyeol gazed at Baekhyun’s brown eyes full of fondness and love. “You know” Chanyeol started as he slowly leaned in “no matter what…you always look beautiful. And nothing will ever change that” with these last words he softly kisses Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun sighed of content, he was happy to be home.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted by low squeal “Papa! Appa! I’m still here!” little Byul wiggled around Baekhyun’s arms, wanting to catch the attention of this parents. Both parents couldn’t help but laugh at their son’s words. “Come on little ones, let’s eat dinner before the food gets cold”

“Yayy! Byul is hungwy!”

“Hey! I’m not little, you’re just a giant.”


	2. Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following weeks have been hectic, so it look a while for me to update :( 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the update...sorry for the grammar errors, it's a bit rushed. 
> 
> Note: Italics are flashbacks

Baekhyun groaned at the loud ringing of his alarm. Half awake, he sat up and reached over to the nightstand to turn off the annoying ringing. He was enjoying the peaceful silence of the room for a moment, before it was suddenly interrupted by one of Chanyeol’s powerful snores.

Huffing, Baekhyun flopped across of Chanyeol’s chests, whom, stirred and whined from the coalition.

Baekhyun blankly stared at the white wall before turning his head to face his husband, laying his head on top of Chanyeol’s chest. He scanned Chaneyeol’s face, who was soundly sleeping and masking a peaceful face. He traced his finger from his closed eyes to the bridge of Chanyeol’s nose and then slightly tugged Chanyeol’s protruding ears “cute”. His cute protruding ears were the first thing he noticed about Chanyeol.

_It was Spring of his second year in university, when he first met Chanyeol. It was a time when Baekhyun was struggling to create a design for his fashion merchandising class. He did everything that usually inspired him to design, like browsing through images, sightseeing, going to the park, etc. But nothing seemed to work for him. He clearly knew he was dealing with artists block, but he didn’t know how to overcome it. Jongin, his best friend, tried to help him by suggesting him to try something new. Thus, he decided to take Jongin’s advice and venture out. He was mindlessly walking around the large campus for 20 minutes when his eyes caught site of a dome building. He knew that the school had a planetarium, he never bothered to check it out…since it wasn’t something, he found interesting…until this moment. _

_ Baekhyun walked around the building in search for an open door. He was about to give up, when he noticed that they were all locked, until he finally found an unlocked door. Not knowing whether he was allowed to enter or not, he discreetly opened the door and stepped foot inside the building. He was carefully walking down the hall, when all of a sudden loud music started to play, which caused Baekhyun to flinch ‘omg I almost died of a heart attack’. _

_However, curios over what was happening, he continued to walk down the hallway until he was in front two black curtains. Carefully, he opened the curtain and peaked his head out. What he saw was beyond words. The dome celling was covered with thousands of shiny stars, making him feel as he was floating in the universe. _

_ Amazed by the show, he did not notice someone walking behind. _

_“umm…excuse me…” a soft deep voiced called out as the person tapped Baekhyuns shoulder. _

_Caught by surprise, Baekhyun loudly screamed “oh shit!” as he closed his eyes and clenched his chest with his hands._

_ “Omg! Are you okay?!...I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you like that…” the stranger asked with a worried voice._

_“No, no…i-it’s okay…sorry…I was just… umm caught by umm surprise…” Baekhyun looked at the floor, embarrassed by the way he reacted. _

_“I…really am sorry…”_

_ After calming his racing heart, decided to look up to the stranger. Baekhyun instantly regretted it because he felt his heart beating faster compared to when he was scared. The stranger was a cute giant, he had puffy brown curly hair, and those…protruding ears were just so...”cute”_

_“ohh…um thank you” the tall strangers covered his right ear while wearing bright red face due to the unexpected complement. After realizing that he said that out loud, Baekhyun wanted to crawl under a cave and never come out. _

“Am I that handsome, that you can’t stop staring at me?” caught red handed, Baekhyun felt a sudden pool of heat surrounding his cheeks. Chanyeol chuckled at Baekhyun’s flushed face and softly pinched his mochi cheeks. “since when have you been awake” Baekhyun asked with a pouting face.

“I’ve been awake since the moment you decided to jump on me”

“You were snoring too loud” Baekhyun continued puffing his cheeks.

“well…if it wasn’t for my snores, you would be falling back asleep and be late to work.” Chanyeol reached to Baekhyun’s bed hair and started stroking it.

“you know me too well. Now come on, duty calls. You have a presentation to get ready for and I have to drop off Byul at day care and get to work” Baekhyun patted his husbands’ chest, as he stood up.

~~~

Baekhyun was thoroughly working on his computer, until there was a loud knock on his door. Clearing his throat, Baekhyun softly shouted “come in”.

His eye grew large when he recognized the person opening the door was the chief executive of _D’Verve_. He was wearing his usual black and white suit and grey hair styled back.

Quickly, he stood up to greet the CEO, extending his hand for handshake. 

"Good morning, President Wong. Please take a sit" Baekhyun quickly gestured to seat in front of his desk. Baekhyun was actually panicking inside, the President doesn’t usually visit other offices unless it was urgent, or worse, to fire them. But he had to keep himself maintain. 

"Hello, Baekhyun. I'm sorry, for coming here so unexpectedly. You must be busy preparing for the next show”

“I am in the process of reviewing the designs”

“Hopefully, everything is going well, with minimum troubles.”

“Yes, sir, everything seems to be going well”

“I am glad to hear that. Actually; I am not here to discuss about the project but regarding something else…there is something important I would like to speak to you about." 

Baekhyun’s mind was filling up with many scenarios. ’Is he going to fire me…but why? Did I do something wrong’. Keeping his cool down, Baekhyun normally asked “What would that be sir?”

“My youngest nephew is moving here, to Seoul, in about 2 weeks. In the meantime, he will also finish his last semester in Seoul University.”

Baekhyun was just questioning how this applies to him, but he was too reluctant to ask, so he just let him President speak.

“My wife thought it would be a good idea, if he could gain some experience about the company while he finishes his last semester. Unfortunately, since I travel frequently, I won’t be able to teach him. But you are one of my most trusted employees in the company. I know I can trust you to teach my nephew about working in the company. And you have nothing worry about, he is a great kid” 

Baekhyun was astound. Minutes ago, he thought he was about to get yelled at or lose his job, but to have the director express his appreciation and trust in you was once in a lifetime moment. Therefore, he did not think about it twice before accepting his request, confidently he answered “I would be glad to provide my assistance, President Wong”

"Thank you" Director Wong happily cheered as he stood up. “I was actually afraid you would reject my request, but I am content. I will ask Secretary Kim to send you the rest of the information later. You may continue with your work Mr.Byun ”.

Once the President had left his office and closed the door, Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief.

~~~

It was lunchtime when he received an email notification from Mr. Wong's secretary Ms. Kim, with the subject titled **Wong** **Lucas. **He was about to open the file when one of his most rowdy co-workers, Jongdae barged in followed by a calm Minseok carrying his cup of coffee.

"Ya! Baekhyun" Jongdae walked in his office, wearing his infamous large smile. Meanwhile Minseok just gave him small wave. As both of them took a sit in front of Baekhyun’s desk, Baekhyun gave Jongdae a deadly glare.

"Could you be any louder Jongdae” Baekhyun sarcastically replied.

“I saw Mr. Wong leaving your office this morning” Minseok mentioned while taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Is everything okay?” Jongdae asked with a deep concern in his voice, suddenly stopped bei

Baekhyun did not want to mention about Mr.Wong's request yet. But the concern expressions of his two friends did not make it easy for him to hide it. Eventually he will have to tell them sooner or later.

“Everything is okay. Mr. Wong came since he wants me to be his nephew's advisor” Baekhyun replied, while giving them a soft smile to ensure them that he was not in trouble.

“Wait...hold up. Advise his nephew?” Minseok asked while carefully placing his coffee down, tilting his head. Baekhyun strongly nodded. While Jongdae gave him a soft wow.

“He said that he does not have time to help him. And that’s why he came here, to ask me for help” 

“Did he tell you about his nephew?” Jongdae asked, raising his eyebrow

“No. Ms. Kim just sent me a report about him.”

“Let’s take a look at it” Jongdae said impatiently, as he scooted closer to Baekhyun’s desk. 

Baekhyun looked back and forth between his two friends, who were looking at him with sparkling eyes, full of curiosity “Now?”

“Uh yeah…come on Baekhyunnie” Minseok pleaded with a pouty face.

Minseok’s and Jongdae’s curiosity, induced Baekhyun’s curiosity about Mr.Wong’s nephew. Baekhyun let out a loud groan, as a sign of defeat “Fine”. 

Jongdae and Minseok proudly celebrated their win with a loud high five.

When Baekhyun opened the document, the first thing that showed on the profile was a picture. Baekhyun couldn’t lie to himself, the man on the picture was very handsome. He had large dark brown eyes, thick eyebrows, straight nose and thick lips. ‘Baekhyun, do you hear yourself. You’re married.’

“He sure is handsome, isn’t he?” Jongdae whispered as he wiggled his eyebrows. Minseok just rolled his eyes at Jongdae’s comment

Clearing his throat, Baekhyun, continued to read the profile out loud “His name is Wong Lucas Speaks four languages, Korean, Chinese, French and English”

Jongdae whistled “impressive. I can barely speak one.”

**“**He is studying Business, particularly Merchandise. Will be attending Seoul University and will be graduating soon. He has lived in three different countries so far, lived in France before starting college in Hong Kong. Likes to do volunteering work”

As Baekhyun read further ahead, he decided to close the document before he further exposed Mr. Wong’s nephew, he trusted Minsoek and Jongdae. But it felt wrong to expose a stranger’s information business to other strangers. 

“Awaaee” Jongdae whined as he was trying to obtain as much as information about Mr.Wong’s nephew.

Baekhyun shut off his computer and started organizing his desk “we should probably head to lunch right now”

“But I didn’t finish looking at it”

Minseok quickly jumped in to save Baekhyun from Jongdae’s whining “let’s head to lunch, before the café down the corner starts to get packed”

“You’re right. Alright! Let’s go I’m starving”

As the trio walked out of Baekhyun’s office, Baekhyun kept thinking about Lucas. ‘he seems like a good kid, like Mr. Wong said. Hopefully, he won’t give me a hard time’.


	3. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I took a billion years to update sorry for that, school got in the way and then all of a sudden the world went mad. Nevertheless, I hope everyone is safe and wish everyone good health <3 :)

After two weeks, Baekhyun was sitting in his office waiting for Mr.Wong’s phone call. During the weekend, while he was at the park with Chanyeol and Byul, he received an update about Mr. Wong’s nephew arrival. He is currently waiting for Mr. Wong’ and his nephew to arrive to the company. It was past noon now and the waiting was making him more nervous than he was supposed to be. Honestly, he had no idea why he is was nervous, maybe it is the fact that he will be in charge and will have full responsibility of his boss’s nephew. And he cannot afford to mess up and lose his job. This job is too important to him, it has always been his dream to work at this company, therefore, he cannot afford to fuck up.

Baekhyun groaned, as he laid his head on top of his desk “aughh…why did I accept this offer in the first place”

Startled by the sudden ringing of his office phone, he quickly sat up straight and looked at the incoming recipient. It was Mr. Wong’s secretary, Eunbu.

“Hi Baekhyun, Mr. Wong and his nephew just arrived. Mr. Wong, requests for your presence.”

“Thank you Eunbi, I will be their momentarily.”

After hanging up the phone, Baekhyun left his office to take the elevator to Mr. Wong’s office, up to the11th floor. Then right after getting off the elevator he received a text message from Chanyeol, so he stopped to answer it, and his whole face lit up at the never-ending sweet messages that always makes his heart quiver. 

** _Yeol <3_ **

** _Don’t forget I’m picking you up from work after I pick up Byul from day care and head straight to Kyungoo’s and Jongin’s. _ **

** _Love you & miss you _ ** ** _<3 _ **

** **

** _To Yeol <3 _ **

** _Of course, I didn’t forget *eye roll emoji _ **

** _Love you & miss you too <3_ **

** **

After replying to Chanyeol, he started walking to the direction of Mr. Wong’s office. As he got closer to Mr.Wong’s office, loud laughter’s resonated throughout the hall but once he reached to the front of the door the laughter had lowered down. Although it was difficult to decipher the conversation, he could clearly hear Mr. Wong’s voice accompanied by an unknown low-baritone voice.

Before knocking on the door, Baekhyun took a deep breath and gave himself a half-smile for reassurance. After calming himself down he knocked on the door, and patiently waited for a response to tell him it was okay to enter. It took him by surprise when the door was suddenly opened by a tall stranger in a white turtleneck, black trouser and white & black trench coat. The tall stranger, whom he recognized from the file that was sent to him, was no other than Mr. Wong’s nephew.

“Ah, you must be Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you, I am Lucas, Wong Lucas.”

“Yes, I am Byun Baekhyun. It’s a pleasure to meet you” Baekhyun greeted back

“Baekhyun, please come in” Mr. Wong finally spoke up, as Lucas stepped to the side and held the door open to let Baekhyun in.

“Baekhyun here, is the head of the Designing department. He oversees the productions and designs submitted by the team and is also the sole star in the production behind of our most popular garments. Since this year’s show is taking place in a month, Baekhyun has been very busy making sure that everything is well prepared for the upcoming show. You will be shadowing him until the show is over. I know you’re no expert in the art fields Lucas, but as a future leader of this company it is essential to not just understand the business side of it, but it is also important to understand the creativity and hard work that makes this company”

Lucas stood up straight full of confidence and gave his gave his uncle large grin

“Ay ay,sir! I will do my best uncle!”

“I am glad to hear that” Mr. Wong smiled at his nephew’s enthusiastic response, then he walked up to Lucas and patted his shoulders. “And please do not give Baekhyun a hard time, he is already busy enough to deal with your playful tactics. Understood?” 

Lucas turned to look at Baekhyun and gave him a soft smile. Baekhyun not expecting the soft glare, quickly turned to look outside the window as he suddenly felt a rush of heat run to his cheeks.

“Understood” Lucas confirmed as he couldn’t move his eyes from Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned to look at Mr. Wong to ignore the intense glare he was receiving and also to ignore the strange feeling that he felt in his stomach, ‘must be since I have not eaten lunch’ 

“I’m glad to hear that and Baekhyun, do not hesitate to inform me if he is causing you any form of trouble”

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun replied with a smile

~~

The elevator ride to the 4th floor, was quite awkward, as silence filled the room of the elevator. Baekhyun kept on tugging the sleeves of his cardigan to distract himself from the awkwardness that revolved around the two. Baekhyun actually wanted to get to now Lucas since they will be working together for the next following weeks, however, he somewhat felt intimidated by him. Was it the height? No, he is almost as tall as Chanyeol. Maybe it’s because his family practically own the company, he works for…but he seemed like a friendly person earlier…

At the end, Baekhyun gathered his courage and decided to take the risk, but it seems that Lucas beat him to it.

“Mr. Park, my uncle told me you studied for a while in France”

“Yeah, I actually did an internship there during college”

“That’s amazing, I don’t know if you know but I lived there, and I loved it. Did you like it?” Lucas sounded delighted to talk and hear about his experience in France.

Just as Baekhyun was about to answer, the elevator came to a stop and opened. And as soon as they stepped out of the elevator, Baekhyun started with an office tour. As they started walking down the white hallway, Baekhyun pointed to a tinted glass office

“That is my office” then he pointed to the office across from his “you will also have your own personal office to use, which is across from mines. If you have any concerns or if you need anything you can always come right in.” 

Both Baekhyun and Lucas continued to walk down the hallway in silence

“All of these other offices are occupied by the other designing staff, whom I’ll introduce you in a moment” by the quietness and empty rooms, Baekhyun presumed that everyone was already in the studio. 

Lucas excitedly nodded

Baekhyun continued to walk down the hallway, with Lucas following behind him like a puppy. They came to a halt as they reached the end of the hallway, in front of a frosted glass door, then Baekhyun slid the door to reveal a large room occupied by at least seven other people who were cornered at one table quietly arguing.

Everyone in the room froze as soon as they turned their heads to the entrance of the door, gasping like fish as soon as they noticed Baekhyun coming in the room with a total stranger. Baekhyun and Lucas brows knitted in confusion, feeling like they just caught a group of delinquents. Lucas tilted his head as soon as he spotted a male with red hair scooting closer to the table, trying to hide something with his body as the girl sitting adjacent from him was passing him something. He looked down to his side to see the same confusion face on Baekhyun’s. 

Baekhyun on the other hand, after questioning his teammates actions in his head, spotted the reflection of a stack of black cards with large bolden words that worded…UNO-BTS.

Caught red handed, everyone scurried away from the singular table and started to pluck on the clothes of the mannequins and on the large tables that occupied the middle of the room. Baekhyun was too dazed to form his words, its certainty not the first time to find them like this.

He was not infatuated by it, since he sometimes joins in-of course to soothe their stress from sowing and drawing the whole day and certainly not fan boy over RM. But it is certainly not right time to find them like this, especially when Mr. Wong’s nephew is standing next to him.

‘Ohh, noo, what if he tells Mr.Wong ’ he tried his best to hold his sigh

Lucas snickered at the scene that unfolded in front of him but covered it by clearing his throat when he noticed Baekhyun’s scowling eyes piercing straight at him. ‘He looks like an angry puppy, how cute’ he was tempted to tease him, but it would probably lead to a more annoyed Baekhyun…and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want Baekhyun to be angry at him, especially since they just met.

He was miraculously saved from the annoyed gaze when the same red headed hopped to Baekhyun’s side and tugged on this cardigan. He was petite, shorter than Baekhyun, dainty nose, honey-like cat eyes and peachy cheeks. From the looks of it, he was probably the youngest among the group. 

“Hyunggg…we’re sorry. We were just tired from doing fittings the whole day, so we just wanted to take a small, tiny” he emphasized “break. Pleassee forgive us” the petite male pleaded with teary eyes as he continued to hold onto Baekhyun’s cardigan.

He already felt defeated by the whole situation, since there is no way to hide it from the bystander eyes. He looked up at the other, all trying to busy themselves and ignore the unpleasant atmosphere.

“It’s okay, Jihun. Let’s just make sure it doesn’t happen again, okay-everyone” strictly announced, although deep down he was kind of dejected with his decision though it was for the best. After that, the awkward tension was gone, and everyone started to surround Lucas to introduce themselves.

From aside, Baekhyun can see the determination through Lucas scrunched face, trying his best to remember all of their names and trying to listen to all the bickering at the same time. His eyes widened when he noticed that Lucas caught him staring, he thought he would be weirded out but instead he beamed at him with sparkling eyes. And in return he replied back with his beloved boxed smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the update...I tried to make it more fun...idk if it worked or not (hopefully it did lol) & i'll update as soon as i finish the next chapter :)


	4. Surprise

Baekhyun and Lucas were back at his office, after meeting the rest of the members. Baekhyun was glad to see the interaction that Lucas had with the others. He didn’t have to worry about them feeling awkward, since it seems Lucas is a very friendly person. 

He invited Lucas to sit next to him at the small round table by the window. He started off with a small summary of the company, even though he felt like Lucas already knew everything. After briefing him, they started talking about Lucas' responsibilities. 

“You will be accompanying me to oversee the textile production of the designs that have not been completed. Also, help me with the minor preparations for the show and assist the rest of members with what’s needed, but for now I’ll get you started with some paperwork” 

Baekhyun gave him a folder of a list that needs to be updated as his first task. He thought it would be the best to start off from something basic and also to help Lucas familiarize himself with the other departments. He enabled Lucas to work in his office just for today, just in case he didn’t understand something or had any questions. 

They spent their hours in silence, with Baekhyun working on his desk and Lucas on the round table. Sometimes Lucas threw a few questions at Baekhyun, and he was more than glad to help him. 

Lucas was attentively doing his work, but sometimes he would discreetly take a glance towards Baekhyun's way. Lucas thought he looked so adorable every time he pouted when it looked like he was having a hard time. 

Lucas wanted to start a conversation, but he didn’t know where to start from. Sure, he can be friendly but there are times, like now, where he doesn’t know how to start off. Also, because it looks like his boss is very serious when it comes to work and he doesn’t want to start at the wrong foot. 

While he was doing his work, he was also trying to think about what to say when he suddenly remembered his uncle telling him that Baekhyun had done an internship in Paris. 

‘Maybe I can start of with that’ Lucas hummed to himself in determination

Lucas gathered the courage to speak when all of a sudden there was a sound ringing in the room. Lucas brought his hand inside his pocket to check his phone but there was no sign of an incoming call, and suddenly the ringing had stopped.

He looked up to Baekhyun talking on the phone, stumbling across the office in a hurry, grabbing his bag and sweater. 

“Lucas, I’m sorry for holding you this late, I didn’t notice that it's past 5. I’ll be heading out now, my husband is waiting for me downstairs, would you please close the door on your way out. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Baekhyun waved back at him as he rushed out the office. 

‘Husband?’ Lucas felt disheartened by the new information he couldn’t lie that the moment he laid eyes on him, he felt intrigued. Baekhyun looked ethereal with his brown hair, cute droopy eyes, and soft pink pouty lips. And oh, his smile, that can light up the room and his honey voice. He could listen to Baekhyun talk all day. He couldn’t lie to himself that he took an interest in Baekhyun. So to learn he was married made him feel discouraged. 

“Y-yeah. I’ll do that” after Baekhyun left the office, Lucas couldn’t help but let out a lethargic sigh.

He looked towards Baekhyun’s desk and noticed a frame next to the computer, curiously he walked towards his desk. He tightly held the frame and turned it around. It was a picture of Baekhyun, with a taller man, and in the middle was a kid who looked like a perfect mixture of the two. Suddenly a tinge of jealousy creep to the pit of his stomach, but somehow also felt inciting. 

He looked at the picture once more before laying it flat on the table and left the office.

~~~

When Baekhyun exited out the building, he immediately spotted Chanyeol’s grey-SUV, he felt bad for making them wait and thus increased his pace. 

Once he opened the front door, he was greeted by an overly excited Byul, whom was sitting at the back in his baby car seat

"Papa!! Pappa!" Byul was swinging his small little legs due to the excitement of seeing his papa.

As soon as he sat down, Baekhyun turned around and reached to ruffle Byul's hair. 

"Hello, my sunshine. Papa missed you too." 

At the response of his papa Byul giggled

When Baekhyun turned back around, he was greeted by another big pouty baby. So, he extended his hand to touch his cheek and softly pecked his husbands’ lips. 

Byul complained in disgust at the sight of his parent's affection.

Baekhyun decided to tease his son, and once again gave Chanyeol another kiss 

"Ew papa, appa!" Byul complained while covering his eyes with his small hands

Both parents laughed at their son's reaction.

After receiving the small kiss from Baekhyun, Chanyeol happily turned back around to face the wheel, turned on the engine and started driving. 

"Alright little man you can uncover your eyes now. Let's get moving before your uncle Soo gets mad at Appa and Papa for being late...again" 

Chanyeol shivered at the thought of his younger cousin's death glare and scolding. Though he and Kyungsoo have grown up together since diapers, he was never able to get used to Kyungsoo’s demeanor, he feared his little cousin. And obviously, being Kyungsoo, he was always able to smell Chanyeol’s fear and always uses it to his advantage. 

On their way to Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s house, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were tentatively listening to Byul stories about his school day. 

Starting from Ms.Lim bringing snacks to celebrate one of his classmates birthday and how today's task was painting their family. Byul was sad that he couldn't show it to his parents yet, since Ms.Lim told them they have to wait for the paint to dry. But he is excited for the day to show them his family portrait.

After what seemed like 20 minutes of driving and non-stop chattering between the family. They were standing in front of Kyungsoo's and Jongin's house. They were waiting for a few minutes, until they heard someone unlocking the door. Baekyuns and Chanyeols eye grew wide, when they saw a tall individual in a black and grey suit standing behind the door frame with his arms crossed 

"Sehun?" Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun asked in harmony as they stared in confusion at the said person, who was giving both parents a cheeky smirk. They don’t recall Kyungsoo nor Jonin mentioning that Chanyeol’s younger brother, Sehun, was also coming. 

"Uncle Hunnie!!" Byul squealed in excitement as he jumped into his uncle's arm who was now squatting to pick up Byul. 

"Umph. Hello there little Byul” Sehun took a pause to catch his breath as his cute little nephew jumped to his arm. “Hi, Baek." 

"Hi, Sehun" Baekhyun greeted back

“Sehun, what are you doing here?” asked a stunned Chanyeol

"Tsk tsk, is that how you greet your brother Chanyeol. Tsk tsk, you should learn from Byul here. Isn't that right Byul!" Byul squirmed as his uncle Sehun started to tickle him. 

"Shut it, you brat.” Chanyeol quietly replied as they all started walking inside the house. 

The instant they stepped foot on the living room of the house, a gleeful Kyungsoo appeared walking down from the stairs. “You guys finally made it”

“Uncle soo soo!” Byul excitedly greeted back as he ran towards his uncle. Whom was more than happy to pick up his nephew.

“Where’s uncle Nini?” little Byul asked as he looked around for his other uncle. 

“He’ll be here any moment. Your uncle just went to the grocery store” Kyungsoo replied while looking down at his nephew

-

The moment Jongin had arrived, Kyungsoo and Sehun had gone up to set up the table, followed by an eager Byul who wanted to help after greeting his uncle. They were having stew cooked by Kyungsoo. After each dinner, they decide to break the news. 

They were talking about Jongin’s business, when all of a sudden Kyungsoo’s voice caught everyone’s attention “The reason why we called for this dinner is because we have very important news to inform you guys” Kyungsoo looked nervously at his husband, with pleading eyes. 

Jongin nodded and smiled in response, then turned to look at others, who all looked concerned “we were actually planning this for the weekend and invite everyone else but we’re so delighted and impatient to keep on waiting-” 

“ and also because we wanted you guys to be the first to know.” Kyungsoo added. He looked at Jongin for reassurance. 

Jongin with the proudest and biggest smile he can give finally announces, “We’re expecting!”

It takes a minute for the other three adults to process Jongin words, until Baekhyun gets up from his seat and runs to Kyungsoo and leaps him into a hug. “ Omg! Kyungie! I am so happy for you both!” Kyungso lightly chuckles “Thank you Baek”.

Everyone is busy congratulating the couple and their awaiting pregnancy. Asking how far is Kyungsoo, if they got their first sonogram, and receiving some tips from the experienced couple. 

“Always make sure to massage his feet, since they can get swollen. Back messages are also very important! You listen too Sehun, for whenever you marry” Chanyeol was earnestly providing some tips to Jongin to aid his husband. While Jongin kept obediently nodding his head at each information that was provided to him, Sehun rolled his eyes when his brother mentioned about getting married, ‘As if’ 

They were all too preoccupied by such significant news, that they forgot that they left alone a confused baby looking at the adults with wandering eyes, head tilted. Wondering what his uncle meant, he carefully turned sideways and slid off the chair. He waddled up to his uncle and tugged on his pants, looking up cutely with glistening eyes “Uncle Nini, what are we expecting? Chocolate cake? I luv Uncle Soo chocolate cake!” Byul beamed at the thought of eating his favorite pastry baked by his uncle. 

Everyone stopped and giggled at Byul’s innocence. Jongin squatted down to meet Byul’s eyes and ruffled his hair. “What uncle Nini means is that, your uncle Soo is carrying a baby” Byul tilted his head in confusion. He took his eyes from Jongins to look at his other Uncle, who was just resting one hand on his tummy, but there was NO BABY. “But uncle soo is not carrying anything? Uncle Nini” all of the adults couldn’t help but laugh, at the little one’s words

“I’m sorry, Byul, what it means is you will soon have a baby cousin.” Finally understanding his uncle, Byuls eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“What, really?!” Byul enthusiastically exclaimed as he ran to his Uncle Soo and held on to his leg. “Uncle, can I play with my cousin? What about parks? Can we go to the park together?!”

“Of course, dear” Kyungsoo replied as he lightly patted Byuls hair. “Yay! I’m happy!” Byul start beaming in excitement as all the adults watched in amusement 

“Papa! Appa! Can I have a baby brother or sister too!?”

Baekhyun’s cheeks turned red while Chanyeol started coughing, after taking a sip of his drink. They were definitely caught red handed by their own son. While they were trying to conceal their red faces, Sehun busted out laughing, clenching his stomach. 

“Good one Byul! Come give uncle a high five” Byul innocently ran up and high fived his uncle. 

After a continuous celebration of congratulatory, the trio decided to leave once they noticed that their son was falling asleep on Baekhyun’s lap. They said their goodbyes to the other couple and Sehun, who was going to spend the night over since he was more than tipsy. And none of them felt comfortable with Sehun, driving back home.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who was carrying Byul, walked to the car. 

Byul turned around once again to wave to his uncle's

"Bye uncle soo, uncle nini, and uncle hun!" 

Followed by a loud chorus of "Good, night Byul". 

As Chanyeol was placing Byul in his car seat, Baekhyun sat in the front passenger seat.

"Haha, not one minute has passed and he's already asleep." Baekhyun laughed at his son's cuteness.

Baekhyun sighed in relief once Chanyeol started the car. He wanted to get home as soon as possible and lay on his comfortable bed. 

"Tiring day?" Asked Chanyeol 

"Uhum, Mr.Wong's nephew started today so I had to give him a big overview of the company" 

When Baekhyun told him about the special assignment that his boss gave him he couldn't help but feel more than happy for his husband. This had a large significance, which meant that Baekhyun's talent and hard work was recognized by the company. Thus, they entrusted him to mentor someone of high importance, but at the same time he couldn't help but worry about the safety of his husband.

Baekhyun is a sweet soul, someone with the kindest heart made out of gold. Sure, besides being a big goof-ball and kind hearted, he also knew how to stand up and fend for himself.

But being in charge of someone who is related to the company's CEO is no easy task. What if the person feels entitled just because of that sole reason? What if they tried to take advantage of his kind husband? The too many "what if.." only made Chanyeol more worried about his husband. 

"How was it? Was he nice to you? Or mean?”

Baekhyun laughed at his husband's silly questions.He looked towards his husband and noticed how hard he was frowning. 

So to reassure his husband, he placed his hand on Chanyeol's thigh and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Everything went well Yeolie, don't worry. On the contrary he was really nice. He completes the tasks with no rebuttal. So there is nothing to worry about"

"I'm glad to hear that" 

He knew he relieved his stress once he felt Chanyeol's hand intertwined with his. 

"We should go camping this weekend" 

"Hmmm...it sounds good to me..Byul would love to go"

"Actually, I was going to ask my mother if she could take care of Byul for us this weekend"

"Sounds like it would be an interesting weekend"

After a few more minutes of driving they found themselves in front of their house. After chanyeol parked the car next to their house, Baekhyun left out the passenger and opened the back passenger seat to pick up Byul.

"Baek, I'll do it" he could see Chanyeol's dash, trying to get to the opposite side. 

"No, I'll do it. You've been carrying him the whole day" Baekhyun rebutted 

He unbuckled the seat belt and carefully grabbed Byul so as to not wake him up. He successfully brought out Byul and placed his head on this shoulder, Baekhyun slightly panicked when Byul started to whimper and stir but after a couple of seconds later Byul stopped.

When they entered their home, Baekhyun took Byul to his room and then both parents went to prepare themselves for bed.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun arrived at his office the next day feeling nauseous. Most likely from the alcohol he consumed yesterday, it has been a while since he had a couple of drinks. He took a seat at his desk to let the small headache go away. Once he felt better, he felt the energy to start on the day. He frowned when he noticed one of his frames facing down. He picked it up and looked at his family photo, he must have accidently knocked it off when he was grabbing his items in a rush. 

“I should be more careful” Baekhyun pouted at the thought of almost breaking the frame

Lucas came in that morning reporting about the work he finished right after he left yesterday. Baekhyun overlooked his work to make sure it was correct but he noticed a few mistakes. 

“You forgot to include these and change these sections. But overall, you’re doing great.” Baekhyun gave Lucas an encouraging smile. 

That is how they spent the whole day, Lucas correcting his work and Baekhyun walking in and out of his office. By lunchtime, Baekhyun was already exhausted. He kept checking on the others working in the studio and had a long meeting with the other departments to continue their discussion in regard to the designing set. Making sure that everything was correlating, and everything is progressing as the date of the show approaches. 

Baekhyun leaned back to his chair and closed his eyes, trying to relax before expecting his friends, Jondgae and Minseok, to barge in his office again. What seemed like 5 minutes, he opened his eyes in surprise to see neither of the two; thus, he checked his phone only to find three missing calls from Jongdae. He forgot to change the ringtone volume again. Baekhyun returned the call and in a matter of seconds Jondgae answered. 

“Finally, you answered!” I’m just calling to let you know to go ahead and eat lunch. We’re still stuck at the photoshoot set.” Jongdae loudly exhaled at the other end of the line 

“Okay, if you or Minseok want anything from the cafe let me know ” Baekhyun replied as he started walking out of his office 

“Thank you Baekhyunie” Jondae cried 

Baekhyun quickly removed the phone away from his ear when there was a sudden shout calling for Kim Jongdae to get his ass off from the phone. When he checked his phone, he noticed had hanged up already. He’s silently praying for all of them right now as he got on the elevator. 

Baekhyun got out of the elevator and began walking towards the entrance. He stopped and looked towards the direction of the voice, when he heard someone calling out his name, it was Lucas who was jogging towards him. 

“Lucas?” Baekhyun asked confused

“Baekhyunssi. I um- was wondering if I could accompany you to get lunch? I’m still new around here so I don’t know where is a good place to eat...If you would like too, of course” Lucas timidly asked looking down at the floor. 

“Of course, let’s go,” Baekhyun smiled. 

On their way to the cafe that Baekhyun always goes to, he didn’t miss the opportunity to show Lucas the area,pointing out his favorite places to eat. 

The cafe was pretty busy since it was lunchtime, it was filled with people in their business attire. Baekhyun was focused looking around trying to find an open table, when he heard Lucas deep voice

"I found one, over there" Baekhyun looked towards where Lucas was pointing towards. It was in between two other tables and it was perfect for just two people.

"I'll place my coat to reserve the seats" Lucas stated as he took off his black coat

"Are you sure? We can use mines instead" Baekhyun looked at the expensive coat Lucas was carrying 

"It's okay, I'll be right back"

Baekhyun nodded, he walked to the line to order after Lucas left to place his coat on the chair.

Baekhyun stood in line, already decided what he was going to order. He was just waiting for Lucas to get back. 

“What would you recommend, Baekhyunssi” Lucas came to stand next to him

“Oh, um-- their sandwiches are good, also their salads, bimbamb. ..Oh yeah, their chocolate croissants are also really good!” Baekhyun continued to ramble.

“Hmm...I’ll leave it up to you. I’ll get the same thing you’re getting” Baekhyun looked him waiting for him to see if he changed his mind “I’m sure it will be good” he reassured Baekhyun 

When he reached the counter he ordered a chicken filling sandwich, lemon juice, and a small velvet cake. 

He was taking out his wallet to pay, his eyes grew wide when he saw Lucas already handing his card to the cashier. He was ready to stop Lucas halfway

“Don’t worry” Lucas chuckled at a perplexed Baekhyun “What about, next time you pay?”

Baekhyun was shocked by the action, so he just sighed and nodded

“Okay and thank you” Baekhyun half smiled

They decided to walk back to their table to wait until their food was ready. Baekhyun's hand reached out to move the chair, when he noticed another hand reach out first. Lucas, moved the chair and helped him adjust the chair as he took a seat. So far Baekhyun was awed by Lucas' kindness.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" Lucas proudly smiled 

They sat quietly, while charter surrounded them. Baekhyun thought of ways to strike a conversation, when he recalled reading that Lucas had lived in France. Somehow, Lucas must have read his mind when he asked the first question. 

“My uncle mentioned that you did an internship in Paris”

“Yeah, before going to my senior year, I got to work for  _ Le Luv _ ” Baekhyun smiled while reminiscing about his past trip. It was a place filled with beautiful people and wonderful places to visit. It was an enjoyable experience. Yet, it also held dark memories, memories buried deep inside. He clenched his hand at the single thought of it. Smile never leaving his face.

“Wow! Really, that’s amazing. I’ve heard it's difficult to land an internship there. You’re a splendid designer, Baekhyun-ssi” 

Baekhyun timidly blushed at the compliment. Although he has received plenty of praise from others, he can’t help but feel embarrassed every time they compliment his work.

“Thank you. But what about you? How was France?”

“Hmm...I lived most of my teenage years there, so the majority of my friends are there. I miss it, since that’s where I mostly grew up, but I am also happy where I am right now” 

“I understand, even if the period I was there was not that long. I understand. I felt homesick the first week, I remember crying to my parents each night. It was the first time I had been away from home, especially in another country, so I was afraid” Baekhyun giggled as he recalled those night calls. He felt ashamed of it, but his parents, Kai and Chanyeol assured him that it was okay. They were always there to answer his calls and give him the support he needed. They never left him alone. 

Baekhyun was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not notice the pager vibrating, until he saw Lucas standing up and grabbing his pager. He felt embarrassed for dozing off again. 

He had forgotten his embarrassment when a tray of food was placed down in front of him. He just needed to fill his empty stomach. 

Baekhyun thanked him for the gesture, as they started eating. Their previous talk made Baekhyun feel more comfortable to talk to Lucas. They spent their entire lunchtime, talking more than eating. Both sharing their stories, of the place they once used to live. Debating about which places were better, and the best eating places. 

Baekhyun had to hold his laughter every time Lucas shared one of his stories. How he had gotten in big trouble in school when he lost a bet to his friends and had to show up in the middle of the class with an inflatable alien custom. His parents were infuriated but his uncle had laughed about it. 

They were so engrossed in their talking that they didn’t notice that their lunchtime was almost over. 

Baekhyun felt uneasy about Lucas joining him for lunch, but now he was more than glad to have accepted for him to join him. 

~~~

For Baekhyun, this week has gone quicker than what he is accustomed to. It was probably since he had an extra hand to help with the small tasks. Maybe small but they always required a lot of time. 

It was also probably that Lucas started to join him and the duo of their lunchtime breaks. Jongdae and Minseok had taken a liking to Lucas. He was very friendly, kind, and also had a great sense of humor. Though at times he did regret it since both him and Jongdae would get loud together, nevertheless, it was still nice to have him around. 

He also somehow knew the times he needed to unwind.At one point, he felt stressed out when there was a notice of a setback with the production team. So Lucas randomly showed up with a cup of bubble tea on one hand, and gave it to him. He felt thankful for the little gesture. And other times, he would knock and ask if everything was okay or if he needed any more help.

He honestly did not expect for him to get along with Lucas this fast, it must have been due to Lucas' friendly nature. 

~~~

When Saturday morning arrived, Chanyeol and Baekhyun woke up early to prepare for their trip. After almost an hour of packing, Chanyeol was loading up their car with their necessities while Baekhyun went to Byul’s room to pack his clothes as well. Byul was more than happy to learn that he would be spending the weekend with his grandparents.

Baekhyun was busy packing Byuls clothes onto his yellow bee bag; he didn’t notice his son waking up. 

“papa?” a soft voice called out

Baekhyun turned around to see half of his son’s face, as the white blanket covered his little body. Baekhyun placed down the shirt he was holding and walked to sit at the end of the bed. 

“Good morning, sweetie. Did you have a good sleep?” Baekhyun asked as he removed the blanket from his face and caressed his red cheeks. 

Byul cutely nodded in response as he got up and climbed on Baekhyun’s lap, laying his head on his papa’s chest. Baekhyun smiled as his son snuggled against his chest and played with his son’s black haired. They stayed glued together, until Chanyeol’s head popped in to check on his two important babies.

“Ah, I see someone has woken up now” he took a moment to engrave this sweet moment in his mind before continuing “I finished packing and the table’s all set up for breakfast”

~~~

After they were finished with breakfast, the house had turned into chaos. Two exhausted parents were currently running around the house, looking for a particular troublemaker. Baekhyun was helping Byul change into an orange and blue striped shirt, and just when he had looked away for a second to grab his white overalls, Byul was long gone. Now, Baekhyun was aimlessly walking around the house, with a pair of small overalls in his hand, opening every single door in the house. 

Figuring that he won’t find him on the second floor, he decided to head downstairs, where he could hear Chanyeol calling out Byul’s name. As he was halfway down the stairs, he heard a loud screech. Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide in panic, as he quickly rushed down to head to where the loud screams came from. He felt his worries leave his mind, when he noticed that Chanyeol had caught Byul, who was just laughing while squirming around his father’s arms trying to get away. Both father and son were so preoccupied playing around, that they didn’t notice an angry Baekhyun walking up to them. 

Chanyeol winced in pain, when he felt someone tightly gripping his ear

“Yah! Do you know how my soul almost left my body after hearing you both scream?!” Baekhyun scolded 

“Ow, ow...I’m sorry babe, just please let go” Chanyeol cried out, pleading for his husband to have mercy on him.

Baekhyun finally let of of him and pecked Byul’s cheek as he picked him up

“Let go, honey” Baekhyun sweetly said to his son

“I want a kiss too” a gloomy Chanyeol sighed as he looked at his husband teasingly walking away. 

He stood up and chased his husband like a puppy with a tail in between, when his Baekhyun looked back and sent him a fly kiss. His husband sure knew how to play around with his heart. 

~~~

It’s been a little bit over an hour now that they have been on the road. They had dropped Byul off at his grandparents house, and then went to grab some last minute things from the grocery store. Chanyeol was safely driving while humming along to the current song playing on the radio. In the first couple of minutes, they were talking nonstop, catching up with each other with their lives. But then things became silent and Baekhyun suddenly fell asleep, leaning against the car seat.

Every time of this year, Baekhyun is always busy, preparing for his shows, and Chanyeol is comprehensive about it. He knows his husband, he is passionate when it comes to his job and loves it. But now that Chanyeol received his promotion, things have become a little more complicated. Sometimes he had to stay longer in his office to meet the deadlines for his projects or review data, sometimes it required long hour trips to attend conferences, and meetings were now longer. Just like his husband, who is currently very busy with his own projects. So far they have managed to spend all of their quality time with Byul, and they always make sure that if one of them is busy the other would be able to take care of him and pick him up from daycare. Of course, their son is their number one property. But due to their hectic schedules, Chanyeol is aware that they have not spent some alone time together, which is why he suggested this little gateway. Hoping that it will delight them both. 

By the time they reached their camping sight, it was already noon. Baekhyun was abruptly woken up by the slightly bumpy road. He eventually opened his eyes and yawned the moment the car had stopped moving. He turned to his side, to see that Chanyeol had already exited out the car. Still feeling drowsy from his nap, he took time to completely wake himself up. He sat up straight and stretched out his arms, before opening the car door. When he hopped off the car, he saw Chanyeol inspecting the area. So he walked behind him and wrapped his arms around him, and nestled his head against his husband's back. He closed his eyes, when he felt a pair of hands on top of his, to savor the moment. As he took a deep breath, he smelled the fresh air, the grass, along with Chanyeol's sandalwood cologne. 

He also felt a vibration of Chanyeol chuckled by the sudden appearance of his small husband. “You’re awake now”

Baekhyun, hummed in response while he loosened his grip, as Chanyeol turned around to face him. Suddenly, he was faced with a sturdy chest instead of his back. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Baekhyun looked up to look at his husband's almond eyes. 

“I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. Also, it seemed like you needed it” Chanyeol smiled back. One of the many things that he appreciated about his husband is how he always took care of him. Even during his pregnancy, Chanyeol was always there for him, making sure that he was comfortable, getting all the necessities he needed, and always showering him with love. Though there were times when he felt bad, since he felt like he was taking advantage of his husband's kindness. He still felt content to know, he could rely on his husband. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and winced in pain when he felt his husband pinch his cheeks

“Come on, let’s start setting up the camp”

~~~

After setting up their camp, they decided to take a stroll around the area. They spent the entire afternoon playing around the small river they found nearby. By the time the sun was setting, they decided it was the best to return back and have a small dinner.

Night had fallen and bright night stars had taken over while they were eating the dinner that both had prepared. Laughter and sweet words were exchanged between the couple. Having nights like this was something that Baekhyun has been missing. They both have been extremely busy, that they haven’t spent a lot of time together, he felt as though there was a gap growing between them. So he was glad to hear Chanyeol suggest this outing, this was something they both needed. 

While, Baekyun was finishing the last bit of his food. He saw his husband setting up his telescope. His husband always made sure to bring it along with him. This has also been his and Byul's favorite part when they go camping, looking at the moon as though it feels like you're walking on it. 

Remember when we first met?” Chanyeol suddenly questioned as he kept scrambling through his bag. Baekyun hummed in response, curiously looking at his husband. 

“Although, I could have gotten in trouble for letting the door open. I’m glad, it was you who walked through it” Chanyeol smiled as soon as he discovered what he was looking for. He connected the little speaker he brought, as he looked through his ipad. 

Baekhyun’s heart fluttered when he heard the familiar song playing. The soothing bass of  _ Shall We _ echoed along with the dancing of the fireflies. 

_ It’s sad that tonight is fading _

_ I want to hold on and not let go _

_ My warm heat like this tea cup  _

_ I’m shy and a little tacky  _

His husband turned to look back at him, a soft smile plastered on his face, as he extended his hand towards Baekhyun.

_ Don’t, don’t hide yourself _

_ It’s sad if I’m in a hurry alone _

_ My burning heart like that flame _

_ I want to give it to you, I want to stay _

_ Don’t hurt me _

Baekhyun stood up, to accept his husband's invitation. He laid his small hand on top of Chanyeol’s larger hand. A smile bloomed, as he looked at their hands intertwined, looking at Chanyeol's rougher fingers gently grasping, his slender ones. 

_ What shall we do about tonight? _

_ Shall we cross the sparkling galaxy together? _

_ In the night where the lazy streetlights are drowsy _

_ In the night, tonight _

Their eyes locked like magnets, as they were dancing to the sound of the music. Reminiscing their time together. From the time they met, their wedding, to the day their own star was born. 

_ So soon before we know _

_ The stars are moving step by step _

_ With the scent of this night carried upon the wind from somewhere _

_ I want to be mesmerized, I want to lean on it _

_ But why are you just smiling? _

Baekhyun caressed Chanyeol’s cheek, and slightly giggled as Chanyeol leaned in further to his touch. Never breaking their gaze _ _

_ What shall we do about tonight? _

_ Shall we cross the sparkling galaxy together? _

_ In the night where the lazy streetlights are drowsy _

_ In the night, tonight _

He closed his eyes when Chanyeol started leaning closer to his face, feeling Chanyeol’s breath getting closer. Baekhyun hummed in content once soft lips met his.

_ Come into my arms _

_ I’ll hold you tight _

_ Please don’t hide it my dear _

_ Come to me just the way you are _

Soon those soft kisses were replaced by the sudden burst of desire. Chanyeol tightly gripped his hold on Baekhyun's hips, as Baekyun leaned his body closer to his husbands. Their kisses getting rougher 

_ What shall we do about tonight? _

_ Shall we cross the sparkling galaxy together? _

_ In the night where the lazy streetlights are drowsy _

_ In the night, tonight _

They let themselves loose for tonight. Lost in each other's warmth. 


	5. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

It's been four weeks since Lucas has started to work at the company. Lucas has been doing a magnificent job, he was a quick learner and always did his work on time. He has also grown to be more than an acquaintance, always joining him for lunch with Minseok and Jongdae. He was an interesting character to have around, always enlightening everyone's mood. Baekhyun was glad to have someone like Lucas around, he always left a big smile on his face. 

And as the time went by, work has also been getting heavier for the group. During the week, Baekhyun received some unpleasant news. Their textile manufacturer had informed them about having issues, so they had to delay their production. Thus, it was now up to Baekhyun to attend an arranged meeting to discuss possible solutions. 

Baekhyun loudly sighed as soon as Lucas had relayed the information to him. This placed a big setback, as now he had to wait for the problem to be fixed so he could receive the material he needed in order to start with his own designs. Furthermore, this also meant longer days at the studio. He was at least glad to have Lucas assisting him, it lifted some burden off his shoulder. 

~~~

Baekhyun and Lucas had spent most of their afternoon shift with the manufacturing company, so by the time they left the building, a clear blue sky was replaced by hues of red and orange. The meeting had been longer than what they both anticipated. Beside discussing the now solved problem, they provided them with a tour to make sure everything else was going accordingly, already preparing for the next season. 

Nevertheless, Baekhyun felt relieved to have called his mom beforehand to pick up Byul just in case he wasn't going to be able to make it to the daycare on time. 

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun hummed in response as they continued to walk down the busy street. Formalities were now long gone, of course, only when they were off working hours. They were now heading towards the office to drop off some important documents and also so they could pick up their personal belongings. 

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" The indirect question pulled Baekhyun to a stop. 

"Oh…umm" 

"It's totally okay if you don't want to! It was just a suggestion, I completely understand...you must be pretty busy" Baekhyun looked at Lucas, who quickly turned away due to his subtle rejection. He must have made him feel embarrassed, since he could see the point of his ears red. 

He held in his snicker, when it reminded him of Chanyeol. Except, Luca’s ears weren’t as protruding as Chanyeol’s. Still, Baekhyun found Lucas very endearing. 

Baekhyun did not mind going out for a quick dinner. Overall he was tired and hungry from working all day, but at the moment he couldn’t. He had to pick up Byul from his parents… or maybe he could ask them for a small favor, he really needed some food in his stomach. 

"Let me make a call first" Baekhyun gave Lucas an assuring smile. 

"Of course, of course go ahead. I'll wait for you over there" Lucas pointed towards a tree at the corner of the street and walked away. 

Baekhyun watched as Lucas leaned on the tree and busied himself on his phone, so he took the opportunity to reach for his phone. 

"Honey! You must be done with work already" a sweet voice greeted him from the other side 

"Hi mom, yeah I just left the meeting. How is Byul? I hope he's not causing any troubles"

"Of course not. He’s outside right now, playing with your dad. Are you on your way to pick him up?" 

"I was actually calling to ask if it's okay with you and dad, if I can pick up Byul a little later. A colleague suggested we have dinner."

"Of course sweety, no rush. In fact, Byul can spend the night with us. Me and your dad would be delighted to have him over for the night." 

"I can pick him up later, you-" Baekhyun was not able to finish his sentence, when he was suddenly interrupted by his son

"Papa, papa!" Baekhyun heard his son squeal from the other side of the phone 

"Hi baby, having fun?" he smiled hearing his son’s melodic voice. 

"Yess, appa! Grandpa is playing with me on the swings!” 

Baekhyun's father built a swing on their garden for Byul before he was born. He said he wanted to do something where he could bond with his grandson, and Baekhyun was more than happy to see the unconditional love Byul was receiving from his parents. He wanted to help his dad with the project but Chanyeol, being overprotective, helped his dad instead. 

“Baby, grandpa and grandma, want you to spend the night with them. Is that okay with you, baby?” 

“Yes, yes! I want to play more with grandma and grandpa” Byul excitedly cheered. 

“Okay, baby. Remember, always listen to grandpa and grandma. Stay out of trouble and play carefully with them”

He knew his son was a good kid, but sometimes he also had the habit to run wild all of a sudden. It was like a sudden boost of energy that alway ended running after Byul. It was his son after all, his mom had exclaimed. It was something that she had always made fun of how Byul had picked that up from him.

“I’ll protect grandpa and grandpa!” Byul proudly howled. He was just as overprotective as Chanyeol. 

Their conversation ended with saying goodbye to his parents and son. Ensuring them to call him if they needed anything. 

He put his phone away and exhaled in relief. He’ll make sure to take some food for his parents tomorrow as a form of gratitude for tonight. He hastily took some steps towards Lucas, who was patiently waiting for him. 

When Lucas saw Baekhyun walking towards him, he quickly stood up and dusted his suit. 

“Ready?” he smiled towards a fatigued Baekhyun. 

“Yeah, let’s go” he smiled back. Luca’s contagious smile really brought a ray of light on his gloomy days. 

Baekhyun felt like himself that night. With Lucas, he could talk about his worries without judgment, he always listened to what he had to say and even sometimes provided some advice when he could. They had spent all their dinner time chattering, they almost left their food running cold. 

Even after dinner they decided to walk around the city, enjoying the time. Eating more late night snacks courtesy to Lucas. He made a mental note to buy snacks for him next time. 

Baekhyun wished he could stay out longer, since it has been a while he has hung out with a friend. But as soon as he saw the clock approaching midnight he thought it was better to head home. They both had to work to attend tomorrow and he did not feel like waking up with deeper eye circles. 

Lucas, being the gentleman that he was offered to drive him home. Even the ride back to his house was filled with laughter and growing inside jokes. 

When Lucas parked in front of his house, he felt his energy dimmed, as if he did not want to leave. 

“Thank you Lucas, I had a great night” Baekhyun smiled in gratitude

“I’m glad you enjoyed tonight, we should do this another time” his mood lightened at the suggestion

With twinkling eyes, he watched as Lucas drove off. 

~~~

Baekhyun opened the door to be welcomed in silence. Chanyeol had informed him the day prior that he was going to be staying late today. He thought that after their little getaway things would get better, but in reality things seemed to be more awkward than ever for the past month. Chanyeol has started coming home till night, so the only times they get to talk or see each other is in the morning when they’re dressing up Byul for school. Even when they get the golden opportunity to spend time together, conversations become short. It hurt Baekhyun to notice a growth in distance in their relationship. He wonders if Chanyeol thinks the same. 

Baekhyun, feeling exhausted, decided to prepare himself for bed. He took a warm shower to help his aching muscles and went to untuck the duvet. 

He was about to climb on the bed when he realized he left his phone on the bathroom, so he went to retrieve it. When he came out from the bathroom he was surprised to see his husband in their room, since he didn’t hear the door opening. 

“You’re back early,” Baekhyun stated as he went back to the large bed. 

“We finished earlier than expected” 

“Hmm…”

The moment he laid his head on the soft pillow and wrapped himself with the duvet, he drifted off to sleep. He was falling asleep deep into a slumber when he was abruptly awoken by Chanyeol who was shaking him while calling out his name in distress. 

“Baek, Baek wake up”

“What happened? Is something wrong” Baekhyun immediately woke up when he saw his husband’s eyes full of panic. 

“I can’t find Byul. I checked his room, he wasn’t there. I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find him” 

Baekhyun froze, realizing he never told Chanyeol about Byul's whereabouts. ‘Fuck’

"Chan-" Baekhyun stuttered, anxious of his reaction “Chan, Byul is staying over at my mom’s tonight” 

“Baekhyun, why didn’t you inform me about this earlier?!”

Baekhyun panicked when he heard Chanyeol’s voice get louder as he ran his hand through his hair in distress. 

“I-I’m sorry...I just forgot…” he shakily answered 

“How can you forget to tell me something like this?!” 

“I-I’m-” He wasn’t able to completely apologize before he was interrupted by Chanyeol, who at this moment looked inexpressive. 

“Forget it.” Chanyeol coldly dismissed him 

He just watched his husband's figure disappear behind the bathroom doors. Baekhyun cursed himself for forgetting to tell Chanyeol. He couldn’t blame him for being mad at him, imagine coming back home and not seeing your son anywhere. He would panic as well. 

He laid himself back on the bed, back facing the bathroom door. Realizing his mistake, he couldn’t fall back asleep, especially after how Chanyeol had coldly dismissed him. It created an unsettling feeling in his chest. 

‘I’ll apologize properly tomorrow’

~~~

Baekhyun woke up due to the strong smell of a warm meal. He squinted his eyes, when he laid his eyes on the digital clock. He still had 2 more hours before he had to leave for work, but the indication that Chanyeol was already awake caused him to get out of bed. 

He gradually made his way to the kitchen, following the sound of clattering dishes. The first thing that came to view was the kitchen table that was covered with food. Followed by a tall figure, who at the moment was preoccupied washing the dishes. Chanyeol was already dressed up for work. 

“Good morning” Baekhyun greeted Chanyeol as he took small steps towards the cabinet to grab a dish. But was only greeted back with a muffled hum from Chanyeol, which left him with a pang of guilt. 

He knew this was a chance to talk about yesterday night but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. The words were lingering at the edge of his tongue but he didn’t know how to relay them. This suddenly made him realize there was a sudden shift in their relationship. They were like any other couple, they had their own share of arguments and differences, but they always ensured to talk about it. This was something important they learned throughout their relationship, that communication was important...but at the moment Baekhyun felt a barrier between them. 

Baekyun felt a sudden sting in his chest at the sudden realization.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry” his thoughts were interrupted the moment Baekhyun heard those words- he felt his eyes tearing. Maybe he was just overthinking things…’yeah, that must be it’. 

“No Chanyeol, I’m the one who should be sorry. I should’ve informed you.”

“I still shouldn’t have raised my voice at you like that. I just lashed out on you. I’m sorry” Chanyeol expressed himself with a restless face.

Baekhyun was startled when Chanyeol wrapped him in a hug, resting his chin on top of his head. He clenched his fists on Chanyeol’s dress shirt, burying his face deep on Chanyeol’s neck, trying to chase away these negative thoughts. 

Things felt like they were crumbling. They barely talk or spend time together, they were both too busy with work to notice the changes in their marriage. He wished he knew what Chanyeol has been thinking these past days. For he felt his thoughts were running wild. 

Was Chanyeol feeling dejected, like he was? Or were they just trying to make things better for the sake of it.

All Baekhyun knows that things have never felt this bitter than before. He tried to hold in his tears; tears of guilt for feeling this void in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this short intro :)


End file.
